A Place That Is Not A Place
by Nekomata19
Summary: What happens when you cross Supernatural with the 10th Kingdom? Some really wierd things...AU Destiel, Sabriel. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"**A Place That Is Not a Place"**

_This is my first story here on . This is a Destiel story that is based in the 10th Kingdom universe. I was bored and this is what came of it. Yeah...Anyway, for the most part I already have my characters set up with who they are supposed to be similar to in the 10th Kingdom story (those who have not seen/read the 10th Kingdom really should befor reading my story, otherwise it won't make much sense). I will continue this if I get good reviews._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I__ don't own Supernatural or 10th Kingdom. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and 10th Kingdom belongs to the Halmark peoples and what-not. I only own this very strange fanfic._

**Chapter One**

_The 9th Kingdom…_

Prince Dean sat in the carriage, ignoring the babbling of his gigantic little brother Prince Sam, and watched the countryside pass by. He and his brother were told by their caretaker, Bobby, that they needed to visit the prison where the Evil King was kept. Dean was in a foul mood because of it. He and his brother weren't going to be accepted by some people because of the fact they were wolves (rather Were-wolves, but they were called wolves) and some people just wouldn't see past that, despite the fact Dean was going to be King of the 9 Kingdoms.

"It's not going to be that bad," Sam told him. "It's not like we have to talk to him or anything. Bobby just wants us to make an appearance so the people know we care about them."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still don't have to like it," Dean grumbled, tugging absent mindedly at the pale green jacket he wore over his black shirt.

_New York, in some apartment…_

Castiel was getting ready to head out to the restaurant he worked at when he heard his older brother, Gabriel, swear outside their apartment. He strode out, pulling on his trench coat, and stopped near the shorter man who was crouching in front of the elevator control box.

"Still no luck?" Castiel asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side.

"No!" Gabriel snarled, smacking the box.

"How pathetic," drawled a voice from behind. Gabriel turned to see Zachariah, the guy who owned the apartment building, walking up to them.

"I thought you said you were going to have this fixed," Zachariah sneered. Castiel and Gabriel both hated Zachariah. Actually, everybody hated Zachariah. He was a pompous jerk who tried to make everybody's life difficult. Zachariah seemed to pick on Gabriel and Castiel the most out of all his tenants.

"It was fixed. But it broke again," Gabriel growled.

"Then fix it again," Zachariah told him, "Or I'll throw you and your brother out." Castiel stopped Gabriel before he could lunge at the older, balding, man. Zachariah smirked and left.

"I have to get going Gabriel. Please try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone," Castiel said, giving his brother the big blue doe-eyed look. Gabriel sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll behave," Gabriel agreed. Castiel gave him a tiny smile and headed for the stairs.

_The 9th Kingdom, Prison…_

Dean and Sam entered the prison, expecting to be greeted graciously by the guards and the man that ran the prison; but no. There is no-one there. The stone hallway is empty and cold.

"Well, I'm sure glad we went out of our way to come here AND NOT BE GREETED BY ANYONE!" Dean shouted into the dim hall.

"Dean, shut up. Maybe there is something going on that requires the guards' attention," Sam chided. Dean huffed and started down the hall. Sam rolled his eyes and followed.

They were about to round the corner when Dean was thrown against the wall by an invisible assailant.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed before he was attacked as well, this time by a visible shape. Dean grunted and struggled against the force keeping him pinned to the wall. A brief shimmer of gold fell towards the ground, revealing a troll around his own height. The troll grinned maliciously, revealing two tusk-like teeth in place of lower canines.

"Well, well, if it isn't Prince Dean," the troll growled.

"And Prince Sammy," added the female troll which pinned Sam to the floor. A third troll had joined her and was holding his arms down.

"All right, that's enough. Harry, Maggie, Ed, get over here," came a bored voice from the direction Sam and Dean had been going in. A short, slightly balding, man wearing black robes walked into the light coming in through a small window. A dark brown Great Dane was standing next to him.

"Yes, of course you're majesty!" Harry, the troll pinning Dean to the wall, exclaimed. He let go of Dean and went to stand near the man. Maggie and Ed left Sam and stood next to the other troll.

"Prince Dean and Prince Sammy," drawled the man in his heavy accent, looking them over, "So nice to see you again."

"How the hell did you escape! You were in the maximum security ward!" Dean demanded, getting to his feet.

"Harry barrowed his fathers magic shoes and some Dust. The guards here are morons and these three," the man gestured to the trolls, "helped me out."

"You're not going to escape," Sam told him as he stood. The man shrugged and patted his dog's head.

"Go get 'im boy!" the man exclaimed.

The Great Dane _woofed_ and ran up to Sam. It stood on its hind legs and placed its front paws on Sam's chest. Dean made a startled sound as a glittering gold light surrounded the two. The dog shifted and changed until a second Sam was visible. The real Sam looked shocked before he started to change.

"What the hell!" Dean shouted. Sam was now a Great Dane and the dog was now Sam. Sam, now a dog, whined and took off past the trolls. Dean took the moment of surprise to follow.

"What are you idiots doing! After them!" the man hollered. Harry and Ed ran after the brothers.

"They can't escape, we're in a prison!" Maggie pointed out with a roll of her eyes before running after her stupid brothers. The dog, now Sam, turned to the man with a confused expression.

"Where's my tail?" he asked.

Sam found an open door and ran through and down a flight of stone stairs. He jumped down the last couple and over to a group of objects covered in sheets. Sam pulled at one and it slid down to reveal and ornate gold mirror. Sam _wuffed_ and pawed at one of the circular designs on the side of the mirror. It moved and the glass began to shimmer and ripple like water. He hesitated, looking at the mirror, then at the stairs, before jumping in.

_New York, Central Park…_

Castiel was riding his bike through Central Park (a short cut from the apartment to the restaurant) when he saw a shape jump out in front of him. It was too sudden for Castiel to move and he crashed into whatever it was. Castiel let out a surprised _oof_ as he hit the ground. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"What the…" Castiel muttered, getting to his feet. He looked over to the shape on the ground and, with a brief gasp, ran over.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," he apologized to the dog, who was now sitting up. It was a dark brown Great Dane and from what Castiel could see the dog didn't have a collar. Castiel reached out and pet the dog's head, making sure he hadn't caused it any damage. The dog looked up at him and _woofed_. Castiel stood and frowned slightly, contemplating. He sighed.

"You don't have a collar and you don't seem rabid. I suppose you can come with me to work, but then you're going to have to go on your way. I can't take care of a dog," Castiel told the Great Dane. The dog looked around and then up at Castiel with a confused expression.

"Come on," Castiel said. He picked up his bike and headed in the direction of the restaurant. After a moment the dog followed.

Dean found himself nearly falling onto bright green grass after jumping through the mirror. He had followed his brother's scent (he smelled foul by the way) down into the cellar of the prison and over to the strange mirror before going for it. Dean had no idea where he was and the strange buildings with many lights looked foreign to him. The people here must have been rich to afford so many candles.

Dean shook his head. He didn't have time to wonder about the strangeness of where he was; he had to find Sam. Dean sniffed at the air and caught two scents: his brother's and one so very, very nice smelling. He took of in the direction the scents.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello my lovely, lovely fans! I have chosen most of who in the Supernatural cast is going to be in this story (such as: Anna, Lisa, YED, and Alistair), however, if you want to suggest some people and who they should be the 10th Kingdom universe, go ahead and I'll take your suggestions into account. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my diseased imagination and this fanfic. Darn _

**Chapter Two**

_New York, Central Park…_

Harry, Maggie, and Ed tumbled over each other and onto the grass. Harry grunted and pushed his brother and sister off and stood. Ignoring Maggie and Ed insulting each other as they tried to get up, Harry looked around in confusion and wonder.

"What is this place?" demanded Maggie.

"How the flying fairy should I know!" Harry snarled.

"This isn't part of the 9 Kingdoms is it?" Ed asked.

"It is now!" Harry proclaimed, "Let's make this ours!"

"Yeah!" Maggie and Ed agreed.

"In the name of the Trolls we declare this place the 10th Kingdom!" Harry exclaimed, raising the hatchet he had removed from his leather belt. Maggie and Ed raised their knives at the same time.

"The dog!" Ed suddenly exclaimed. Harry and Maggie both looked confused before remembering why they were there in the first place.

"I think he went this way," Harry said, heading farther into the park.

"What makes you say that?" Maggie asked.

"Because I'm older and I said so," Harry retorted. Maggie snorted and rolled her eyes. Ed growled.

After a little while something caught the trolls' attention. A couple was making out on a park bench, but that wasn't what interested them. No, music was playing near by, but they couldn't figure out where it was coming from. They made their way over to the bench.

The couple on the bench stopped kissing when they felt like they were being watched.

"Hey! What are you freaks do-" the guy's demand was cut short by Harry smacking the couple's heads together, knocking them out.

"_Last Friday night! Do it aaallll again!"_ The music continued. Maggie peered over the back of the bench to see a small, flat, white _thing_ on the seat.

"The music seems to be coming from here," Maggie commented, picking it up. Ed moved closer and peeked over her shoulder at it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she snapped.

"Both of you shut up! I smell dog!" Harry snarled. A cool night breeze and picked up and carried the scent with it. The trolls grinned and followed it to a path. Ed spotted something on the ground and bent to pick it up.

"Ooo! Leather!" he beamed.

"Nicey-nice…" Maggie crooned, stroking the little leather whatever-it-was. Ed growled at her and pulled away. Maggie growled back. Ed opened it and frowned, trying to read the writing on the white square. It also had a picture of a guy with bright blue eyes.

"If found please return to…Castee-Caste-Castiel Novak. East Eighty One-st Street," Ed read.

"Eighty one-st?" Harry asked.

"That's what it says, 'eighty one-st'," Ed told him. Harry shrugged.

"Then let's go! He's probably got the Prince," Maggie said. The trolls grunted and hurried off.

_New York, the Roadhouse restaurant…_

Castiel snuck into the back of the restaurant with the dog. He opened a supply closet and pushed the Great Dane inside.

"Okay, stay here," Castiel told the dog. It looked up at him for a moment before sitting down. Castiel nodded approvingly.

"Castiel? What are you doing?" Castiel looked up to see Jo, the restaurant manager and owner's daughter (his only friend), walking over to him. She glanced around him into the closet.

"What's with the dog?" she asked.

"I hit him on my way here. I didn't mean to. He does not have a collar so I decided to let him come with me until I could figure out what to do," Castiel explained. Jo nodded slowly.

"Right…okay. Just get to work alright?" she said with a smile. Castiel nodded and got ready.

Dean followed the scents all the way to a place called _The Roadhouse_. The trip there had been difficult. He'd had to doge strange carriages that didn't feel inclined to stop for him. He frowned slightly and went into the building.

When he walked in and saw people eating he realized that _The Roadhouse_ was a restaurant of some kind. It was different to any he'd been in before. A pretty brunette woman sauntered up to him and smiled.

"Table for one?" she asked. Dean, though confused, couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"Sure," he agreed. The woman's smile widened and she took him to a table. She handed him a menu and walked off, swinging her hips. It was difficult to separate the scents from earlier from the smell of the food and other customers, but he managed. A particularly intense waft of that amazing scent from before got his attention, and once his head cleared he realized the smell came from the waiter that had just passed by. _Interesting_, Dean thought, watching the waiter wait on a table not too far from his own. He figured he'd get something to eat before going to find Sam. After all, if this guy had him, Dean would have to wait until he was done working.

After Dean finished his meal (the bacon cheese burger had sounded really good) he snuck into the back area. He followed the smell to a white door, but as he was about to open it he heard someone clear there throat next to him. Dean turned to see a pretty blonde woman glaring at him suspiciously.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Um…the name's Dean. I was looking for my dog. I saw one of the guys back here with him so…Can you tell me where he is?" Dean tried to explain.

"That was your dog? Huh, well, you can wait for tomorrow. Castiel will be back then and you can claim your dog," the woman told him. Dean frowned and shook his head. He pushed past her and followed the scents out.

_New York, apartment…_

Castiel sighed and sat down on the steps outside the apartment building. The dog walked over and rested his head on Castiel's lap.

"I don't have room in the apartment for you," Castiel tried explaining to it, "Pets aren't even allowed. My brother and I could get in trouble." The Great Dane huffed and looked up at him with the "pathetic puppy" eyes. Castiel sighed again and stood.

"Fine," he muttered and headed into the apartment building, the dog following close behind.

Since the elevator was still out of order, Castiel was forced to climb the nasty old stairs to the fourth floor. When he reached the third floor he saw a shape on the ground. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise and he hurried up to the landing.

"Mrs. O'Conner!" he exclaimed, crouching down to shake her shoulders. The older woman didn't respond. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he felt it. It was then that he noticed the sparkly pink stuff on her coat. Castiel frowned, stood, and looked down up the next flight of stairs. More pink stuff was coating the railing and stairs. The dog _woofed_ and sniffed the woman on the ground. He growled and started up the stairs. Though quite confused, Castiel followed.

By the time they reached Castiel's apartment, they had passed a couple other people on the ground covered in the pink sparkly stuff. Castiel nearly had a heart attack when he saw the door to his apartment hanging on its hinges.

"Stay here," he whispered to the dog, which backed away in response. Castiel slipped into his apartment quietly. He tried not to cry out when he saw Gabriel draped over the couch, pink stuff on his head, with a lollipop still gripped in his right hand. Voices carried into the living room from Castiel's room. He crept over to the door and peered in.

Two people were in his closet looking at the four pairs of shoes Castiel and Gabriel owned between them. Castiel had nothing to use as a weapon at the moment, so decided his best option was to sneak out.

"Hey, mister," came a voice from behind. Castiel cursed his bad luck and turned. A woman was standing there wearing a mish-mash of clothing. It looked as though she had gone dumpster diving for cloths and wore whatever fit.

"Uh…" Castiel muttered intelligently.

"Where's the dog!" demanded a voice from his room. Castiel turned and saw that the two men had come over. They were dressed in a similarly mismatched way to the woman.

"What did you do to my brother?" Castiel asked, grateful that his voice managed to sound angry and not freaked out.

"Nothing much, just hit him with a bit of Troll Dust," explained the tallest of the three.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked.

"I'm Harry, feared throughout the 9 Kingdoms!" declared the tallest.

"I am Maggie, known for spreading terror throughout the 9 Kingdoms!" added the woman.

"And I am Ed…uh…" the second man said, looking perplexed.

"Now tell us where the dog is!" snarled Harry, interrupting Ed. The other two growled threateningly.

"The dog? Oh…well, let me show you," Castiel said, trying to come up with a plan. He knew he couldn't hand the dog over to these psychos, they were probably animal abusers.

Castiel led them out of the apartment and over to the elevator.

"He's right behind those doors. I'll open them for you," he told them. Castiel reached forward and pressed the button to the elevator. As soon as the doors started to open, Harry, Maggie, and Ed raced in. Castiel quickly pressed the down button as the three shouted and snarled in confusion. Maggie tried to reach through to cut him with her knife but the doors closed before she got the chance. Castiel turned and ran in the direction of the stairs.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Castiel told the dog as he ran down the stairs.

_An hour later…_

Dean stopped in front of the stone building where his brother and the waiter's scents lead. He frowned at the other scent there. Trolls. Great. Dean headed inside and followed the scents up the stairs. The scent strengthened as he approached a door hanging off its hinges. Dean stepped inside and spotted a short man slowly waking up from the effects of the Troll Dust. The man spotted him and frowned groggily.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice laced with sleep.

"I'm looking for Castiel. He has my dog. Do you know where he is?" Dean asked, walking over to a desk. There was a picture of the short man and Castiel on the desk. Dean picked it up and looked it over. He was amazed by how intensely blue Castiel's eyes were, even in a picture. Castiel was wearing a trench coat in the picture and his chocolate brown hair was so messy it looked as though he'd just rolled out of bed after some really great sex.

"He's not here so….he might be at our cousin Anna's place" the man muttered, briefly looking at the lollipop in his hand before sticking it in his mouth. Dean wandered back over to him.

"Can you tell me where that is?" asked Dean, feeling a little impatient. He wanted to get his brother back and away from those trolls. The shorter man shrugged, found a piece of paper, scribbled down the address, and handed it to Dean.

"Thanks," Dean said, then reached into his pocket and held out his hand. "This is for your troubles I guess." The man looked down at Dean's hand and plucked the thing from him. It looked like a giant raisin.

"What is it?" he asked.

"If you eat it, it will grant you six wishes. Whatever you wish will come true; however the first two hours are a pain I the ass," Dean explained with a smirk. He chuckled and left the building.

Gabriel was a bit confused, and still tired, but he wanted to see if the raisin thing worked. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed. A minute passed and nothing happened. With a snort, Gabriel started to head for his bedroom when a growling in his stomach caught his attention.

"Shit!" Gabriel exclaimed and dashed to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. I just want to let you guys know updates are gonna be a little sporadic because of reasons *shifty eyes*. _

_**Random Moment:** Anyone else think it would be awesome to see Misha on Dancing with the Stars? _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! (except this fic…and my computer…)⌐_⌐ _

**Chapter 3**

_New York, some other apartment…_

Castiel followed Anna into her tiny living room. Though it was small it was tastefully decorated and the furniture was comfortable looking. Castiel sat on the plush couch and the Great Dane (he wasn't giving it a name because he didn't want to get attached) sat by his feet.

"So, mind telling me about the dog?" Anna asked as she settled herself in a soft looking armchair. As Castiel explained, the dog got up onto the couch and settled his head onto Castiel's lap with a sigh that resembled discontent.

"Okay…that is the strangest story I've ever heard," Anna said, looking a little bewildered.

"Yes. And here I thought tonight was going to be another boring night," Castiel agreed, absently petting the dog's head.

"Well, it seems you've finally got a decent boyfriend out of it," teased Anna. Castiel let out a huff of laughter. The dog raised his head, almost looking shocked.

"It seems so," Castiel replied, amusement lacing his tone. After a moment the dog slowly lowered his head back onto Castiel's lap.

_The next morning…_

Dean knocked firmly on the door to Anna's apartment. He was going to get Sam back and he was going to do it today. The door opened to reveal a pretty red-head and Dean had to take a moment to remember what he was doing.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking a little annoyed.

"You must be Anna Milton. Castiel's cousin?" Dean asked, flashing her his most charming smile.

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked, her demeanor barely changing; there is only a slight release of tension in her shoulders.

"The name's Dean Winchester. I just started working at The Roadhouse last night, but I saw that he had my dog with him. Can I come in and get him?" Dean asked, charm still rolling off him in waves. He was pretty skilled at lying if he did say so himself.

"So it's your dog?" Anna asked, relaxing a bit more. Dean nodded and after a moment Anna opened the door fully and let him inside. He didn't wait for Anna to tell him where Castiel was or to go get him herself; instead Dean strode down the little hallway and pushed open a door. The room was small with only enough room for a bed and dresser. Said bed was occupied by a lump and Sam who was still a dog and curled up at the end.

Sam stirred and looked up and around, his eyes finally landing on his older brother. His ears perked up and he practically leapt off the bed, startling the lump of covers. The blankets fell and pooled around, who Dean was going to assume, Castiel's waist. His hair was even more messed up than in the picture and his eyes even more intense.

"Wha-Who are you!" Castiel demanded, his deep voice sending a surprising jolt of pleasure up Dean's spine.

"Uh…Dean….Just, well, getting my dog," Dean muttered. He was shocked at himself for finding this man so attractive. Dean loved women. He'd always loved women; but Castiel was a whole 'nother level. Dean panicked at that thought and hurried out of the room and the apartment, Sam following close behind.

_Gabriel and Castiel's apartment…_

Gabriel was cleaning up the apartment. He had been in the bathroom for a good two hours last night and hadn't thought of doing any sort of cleaning after, never mind wondering how it got so smashed up. Now, though, Gabriel was annoyed (he hated cleaning) and confused and sore. There was a loud rapping on the re-hinged door and Gabriel swore quietly to himself before answering.

"The elevator is still not fixed!" Zachariah – what a surprise – snapped. Gabriel sighed.

"I haven't really had the time, seeing as I was probably knocked out and robbed last night. But hey, why don't I get right on that?" Gabriel retorted. Zachariah looked like he was going to explode.

"You're fired! I want you and your brother out of my building by noon!" he snarled.

"Ha! Fine! I wish you would be my slave and kiss my ass!" Gabriel shot back. The shorter man was quiet sure Zachariah was going to implode then and there, but then his expression became a little unfocused. Then Zachariah fell to his knees in front of Gabriel.

"Master," the older man said reverently.

"What the hell?" Gabriel muttered.

_In the elevator…_

"How _long_ have we been in here!" snarled Ed. Maggie glared at him.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"You shut up!" Ed retaliated.

"Both of you shut up!" growled Harry. The trolls had been stuck for way too long and Maggie was contemplating eating one of her brothers. Their dad wouldn't mind too much if one was missing.

"What if that guy was a warlock?" Ed asked.

"Huh?" grunted Harry.

"What if…what if he shrunk us down and put us in a match box inside his pocket?" wondered Ed. Harry and Maggie looked around in awe before Harry frowned and smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot! If we're in a match box, where are all the matches!" Harry demanded. Ed grumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

Time seemed to move like molasses and the trolls were getting pissy. They continued to snap and snarl and growl at each other when suddenly a _ding_ caught there attention. The doors began to open and the trolls stood at the ready, daggers and hatchet at the ready.

"What the-we're where we started!" Harry snarled, leaping out of the elevator and into the hall.

"We have to find the dog!" Maggie reminded them. With grunts of agreement Harry and Ed followed their sister down stairs and out of the apartment.

_Gabriel and Castiel's apartment, A few hours later…_

There was a knock on the door and Gabriel grumbled. Why couldn't he just have some peace and quiet? Gabriel stood, pushed Zachariah away when the older man tried to kiss his ass again, and opened the door.

"Castiel? Why didn't you just come in?" Gabriel asked, moving aside so his younger brother could come in.

"I was being careful. Are you okay? Do you remember what happened last night?" Castiel replied, before spotting Zachariah. "Why is he here?"

"I'm fine. I don't remember much from last night other than the fact that three weirdoes showed up, I blacked out, and some guy gave me one really nasty giant raisin. As for him, the raisin apparently grants wishes!" Gabriel babbled. Castiel tilted his head to the side and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes. Well, I'm just going to change and get ready for work. I need something relatively normal today," Castiel said, figuring the raisin thing was due to whatever those three "trolls" and their dust had done to him.

Castiel changed into his usual suit and blue tie, pulled on his trench coat, and left. Things had been so much simpler before their Uncle Crowley had left. He tried not to dwell on the sad thoughts though and headed for the restaurant.

Gabriel wandered over to the small kitchen and looked through the cupboards. He swore at the lack of candy and leaned against the counter. An idea struck him and he grinned mischievously.

"Alright…let's test that wish granting theory again…I wish I had an unlimited supply of candy," Gabriel said.

"Master?" Zachariah asked, wondering if he was asking him to get the candy. Gabriel ignored him and opened a cupboard. A bag of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups was the only thing there.

"That's unlimited? Give me a break," he muttered. He shut the cupboard. Deciding he kind of wanted them anyway he opened it again and was dumbfounded. Along with the Reese's there was now a bag of lollipops and a bag of sour gummy worms. Gabriel shut the door then opened it again. There was even more bags of candy now.

"Hellz yeah!" Gabriel exclaimed, grabbing the lollipops. He flopped down onto his couch and popped one into his mouth. _Now what to do, _thought Gabriel, looking around the run-down apartment.

"This place is still a mess…I wish…Aha! I wish the apartment looked like it did when we moved in," Gabriel said. After a moment the entire apartment was clean and new and just like Gabriel remembered when he and his brother first moved in.

"Excellent…Oh! Even better idea! I wish I had a million dollars!" Gabriel exclaimed. There was a knock on the door and Gabriel rushed to answer it. On the floor in front of his door was a duffle bag filled with cash.

"Sweet!" Gabriel snatched the bag up and went back to the couch with a skip in his step. Zachariah tried to kiss his ass again but Gabriel pushed him away.

"Stop that! You've already kissed me ten times! It's getting creepy," Gabriel reprimanded.

"Yes Master," Zachariah said and bowed. Gabriel rolled his eyes and began counting the money with glee.

Gabriel was almost done counting the money when there came another knock at the door.

"What is with everyone bugging me today? I'm not answering it," Gabriel muttered to himself.

"Gabriel Novak? Open the door! This is the police!" came stern, male voice from the other side of the door. Frowning in confusion, Gabriel rose from the couch and answered the door. Two police men were standing there, looking none to happy.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked. The police ignored him and pushed into the apartment. One of them picked up the bag of cash and turned a glare on Gabriel.

"You are under arrest for bank robbery," the taller police man said, taking out his hand cuffs and forcing them onto Gabriel.

"Wait, what! I didn't steal anything," Gabriel protested.

"Then what are you doing with the one million dollars that was just stolen?" asked the other police man.

"What's going on Master?" Zachariah asked. Both police officers looked surprised, then disgusted.

"You are one sick son of a bitch," said the officer that had handcuffed Gabriel. Gabriel protested all the way to the police car.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey-hey! Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day! Yes, incase you're all wondering, our favorite characters are going to be heading to the 9 Kingdoms. Yes, it is in this chapter and no, I was not dragging this out intentionally. Also know that this isn't going to be exact, line-for-line dialogue (if you hadn't already noticed/guessed) and I am making my own adjustments to fit the personalities/my own ideas. Please enjoy and review!_

**Chapter 4**

_New York, police Car…_

Gabriel was annoyed. Beyond annoyed even. Things were A-okay before yesterday; but then, apparently, God hated him and his brother and decided to screw with them. He huffed and pulled at the hand-cuffs in a futile attempt to get free. Gabriel listened to the officers for a few moments before remembering the raisin-thing that could grant his wishes. _Things couldn't get too much worse, _Gabriel thought.

"Okay…here goes…I wish I could escape," Gabriel muttered, hoping it was loud enough for it to work. The officers glanced back at him in confusion, before snorting in amusement.

"Look out!" cried the officer in the passenger seat. The one that was driving turned back to the road but was too late. The car nearly crashed into a horse and buggy but the officer swerved and hit a tree instead. The back door swung open and Gabriel made his escape.

_Central Park…_

Dean and Sam were looking for the ripple in the air that would indicate where the portal back to their world was. Dean really didn't care if they ran into the King or anyone else; he was tired of this world and just wanted to leave – with Sammy of course.

"There he is!" came a shout from behind.

"Get the dog!" added another. Dean turned to see the trolls charging towards them.

"Run Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as the trolls attacked. Sam barked and ran off as Dean distracted the trolls.

Castiel was making his way through the park when he spotted the dog running towards him, barking loudly.

"You again?" Castiel asked. The Great Dane barked and began bouncing back and forth, obviously agitated.

"Look, your owner took you back, why are you here?" Castiel asked, not really expecting an answer. The dog barked again. It took Castiel's trench coat in its mouth and tugged.

"Hey! Let go! Stop that!" protested Castiel as he was nearly dragged along by the giant dog.

"Castiel!" The dog stopped tugging at his coat and Castiel looked over his shoulder.

"Gabriel?" the taller man asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Hey." Gabriel smirked as he came to a stop in front of his little brother.

"Why are you in handcuffs?" Castiel asked worriedly, just noticing the metal cuffs keeping his elder brother's hands behind his back.

"Long story. I'll tell you later, we gotta go," Gabriel told him, hearing the shouts of angry police in the distance. The dog growled and again tried to drag Castiel along by his trench coat.

"What's with the dog?" Gabriel asked as he followed them farther into the park.

"I have no idea. It's almost like he's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what," Castiel replied. Gabriel hummed in thought; then grinned.

"I wish I could understand everything this dog is saying," Gabriel said. Castiel looked at Gabriel like he had two heads.

"We have to go! Now!" the dog barked.

"Oh hell! It worked!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"The trolls! We have to go. They've got my brother, but he can handle them. Follow me!" the dog stated.

"He said follow him," Gabriel translated.

"Yeah…sure," Castiel mumbled, following after his brother and the, apparently, talking dog.

"Where are we going?" Gabriel asked the dog.

"Look for a disturbance in the air. That will indicate where the mirror is," the dog woofed.

"A disturbance?" Gabriel asked. Castiel decided that he would check his brother's mental state when things seemed a little less chaotic. The police were now swarming the park. Gabriel was glad the dog decided to search behind the trees and bushes instead of plain sight.

"There!" the dog barked at a strange rippling in the air just as shouts that weren't from the police drifted over.

"Get the dog!"

"Hurry up!"

"I am hurrying!" The trolls stumbled into view as the dog jumped into the rippling air and disappeared. Gabriel and Castiel gaped for a moment before following suit.

_A little distance away and a few moments later…_

The trolls had finally found Sam and were quite pissed that he had escaped yet again.

"Oh suck'n'elf!" Harry swore.

"Shut up!" Maggie snarled and pushed her older brother. Ed ignored them both as he tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. Maggie and Harry tripped over him and began growling and snarling and swearing. They got to their feet and ran through the portal. Dean had caught up in time to see the trolls disappear. He growled and followed the idiots.

_The 9th Kingdom, Prison…_

Gabriel and Castiel were both a bit bewildered. One moment they were in Central Park and the next…well, they weren't sure. It was dark, cold, and smelled like mold.

"Come on!" the dog barked and ran up the stone steps in the corner of the room. Gabriel shrugged and followed the dog. Castiel hurried after feeling a little freaked out.

They followed the dog through hallways where men were lying on the floor covered in that pink stuff Castiel had seen at his and Gabriel's apartment. Soon enough they came to what seemed to be a dining hall. There were several long wooden tables where men, some men-looking things with butterfly wings, and green-skinned creatures were sleeping. They were covered in the pink stuff as well.

Sounds of crashing and shouting soon echoed into the dining hall. The dog growled and hid under one of the tables.

"Hide! It's the trolls!" the dog whispered.

"We have to hide," Gabriel translated, ducking under another table. Castiel crouched behind a bench where a few of the bulkier men/creatures slept just as the three intruders from their apartment stormed in.

"Where could they have gone!" demanded the woman who, Castiel remembered, was called Maggie.

"How should I know? You're always loosing things!" snarled the taller of the two men; Harry if Castiel recalled properly. They growled and grumbled as they tromped out of the dining hall.

Once they were sure the trolls had gone Castiel, Gabriel, and the dog came out of hiding. The Great Dane huffed and hopped up onto one of the tables.

"I should probably tell you who I am," the dog told Gabriel (and by extension Castiel).

"Okay…" Gabriel replied, a bit wary.

"I am Prince Sam; younger brother to Prince Dean who is to become King of the 9th Kingdom soon. I was turned into a dog by the evil King who was imprisoned here," Sam explained.

"Wait, what? Kingdoms?" Gabriel asked, startled. Sam gave a put upon sigh and climbed down from the table. He padded over to the wall at the back of the hall where a large map hung.

"This is a map of the 9 Kingdoms," Sam explained, "and my brother is supposed to rule the 9th." Gabriel and Castiel walked over to the map and began examining it. There was a large red arrow pointing to a stone fortress that said "Snow White Memorial Prison. You Are Imprisoned Here."

"Snow White?" Castiel muttered.

"Like the fairytale? Like Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood?" Gabriel asked Sam, sounding a bit taken aback.

"Yes. Those women are Queens of some of the other Kingdoms. They were amazing in their day and are still revered. Unfortunately it's been hundreds of years and things have gotten a bit out of hand. The trolls, for example, have been trying to gain more territory and are becoming a nuisance," Sam explained. He walked off with a quick "follow me" as Gabriel re-told the information to Castiel. They followed the Prince-turned-dog down more corridors and past hundreds of cells. Sam led them through an open door and down a long, very dark hall and into an open cell.

"This is where the King was kept. I can still smell the dog that has my body," Sam whimpered. He sat down near the cot with a sad sigh.

"What's with the evil King anyway? I thought it was usually evil Queen's in fairytales," Gabriel wondered. Castiel looked about the room, frowning (more than usual).

"The King was trained by Lilith, Snow White's evil step-mother. The King had sent his Huntsman to kill my mother and father. He tried to kill Dean and me as well, but our Caretaker, Bobby, managed to help us escape. The King was then imprisoned here," Sam told them.

"What did he say?" Castiel asked.

"Uh, in short, he said the evil King killed his parents and tried to kill him and his brother too," Gabriel replied. Castiel nodded and looked a bit queasy.

"This cell…it's odd…I'm going to step outside," Castiel said.

"Yeah, okay. But just outside the door," Gabriel agreed.

"Of course," said Castiel and he stepped out into the hall. Just as he left the room Castiel was hit in the face by the pink dust.

"Castiel!" Gabriel exclaimed as he brother collapsed. Sam hid under the bed as Gabriel ran towards the door. It slammed in his face and Gabriel heard loud laughing on the other side.

"Castiel!" Gabriel shouted as he banged on the door. He spun to glare at Sam. "Thanks for all the help!" Sam whined and crawled out from under the cot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to see me as a dog. It's…embarrassing," Sam replied.

"I don't care!" Gabriel snapped and resumed banging on the door. "Let me out! Castiel!"

**A/N: **_Dun-dun-dunnnn...Yeah, 'cause that was a total surprise for those of you who have seen the 10__th__ Kingdom. Hope you like! Read and review and you'll get some cameos from some of the more awesome characters of Supernatural and the 10__th__ Kingdom._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all! I apologize profusely for not updating sooner but things have been insane. Anyway, I'm updating now, so that's all you people really care about! I have a poll open on my profile for my readers to check out, so please, do that. Enjoy the continuation of me story!_

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned Supernatural Dean and Cas would have been getting it on by the end of season 4. Kripke owns Supernatural the lucky – anyway, someone else owns 10th Kingdom. I don't own anything but this fic!_

**Chapter 5**

_9th Kingdom, outside Snow White Memorial Prison…_

Dean, who'd gotten through the mirror and was trying to find a way off the Prison grounds, saw the three trolls carrying a figure who was wearing a familiar tan trench coat. He frowned and followed them as they made their way down to a boat that was sitting in the lake by the Prison. The trolls dumped Castiel into the boat, climbed in after him, and rowed away from the shore. Dean growled, hopped into one of the other many boats, and followed the three idiots.

_Inside the Prison…_

Gabriel and Sam were roughly led into a chamber by several prison guards. A tall black man strode purposefully into the room, glaring at them.

"I am Henriksen, the Head Guard here at Snow White Memorial Prison. I have worked here for over a hundred years and not once has a prisoner escaped," the man told them.

"That's impressive," Gabriel snarked.

"How did you help the King escape!" Henriksen demanded.

"I didn't," Gabriel protested.

"Then why were you found in his cell with his dog?" Henriksen snapped.

"What? I was trapped there by trolls, and that's not the King's dog," Gabriel snapped back.

"Gabriel, you can't tell them it's me," Sam whined.

"The dog is actually Prince Sam," Gabriel added regardless. Sam sighed and lied down on the floor.

"You expect me to believe that dog is Prince Sam?" Henriksen asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Yes. I'll prove it." Gabriel turned to Sam. "Bark once if you're the Prince."

"I have no intention of barking Gabriel," Sam told him.

"Come on, bark!" Gabriel demanded.

"Enough!" Henriksen barked.

"Really! I've never been in trouble with the law before!" Gabriel protested.

"Then why are you wearing handcuffs?" replied Henriksen.

"It was a misunderstanding!" Then Gabriel got an idea. "I wish I was out of these handcuffs and out of Prison right now!" Henriksen frowned at him. Gabriel waited and when nothing happened he tried again, only his attempt was cut off by a cough. He coughed again and hacked up the giant raisin thing.

"Gabriel, you idiot! You ate a Dragon Dung Bean?" Sam whined, placing a paw over his face, shamed for even knowing the guy.

"That's enough nonsense. Guards, put him in the cell with…Aha! Acorn the Dwarf and Clayface the Goblin," Henriksen told his men. Gabriel protested the entire time the men dragged him away.

"What should we do with the dog?" asked the one man that had been left behind.

"Put some poison in his food tonight, then we'll toss him in the incinerator," Henriksen told him.

Gabriel was shoved into his new, hopefully temporary, "home" unceremoniously by the guards. As the door clanged shut Gabriel made his way over to the bunks and got into the middle one.

"What you in for?" came a voice from below.

"Uh…A pretty serious bank robbery…couple people got hurt, but that's how it is sometimes," Gabriel said, trying to seem tougher than he actually was, "What about you?" The sound of shuffling alerted him to the fact that his cellmate was getting up. A very short man with a scar across his face wearing a hat shaped like an acorn appeared at the side of Gabriel's bunk.

"Aggravated assault; I'm very easily aggravated," the Dwarf, obviously the Acorn guy, said.

"Oh," Gabriel replied.

"I like to collect metal…if you get stabbed, save the knife for me, will ya?" asked Acorn.

"Sure," Gabriel told him, not sure if Acorn was someone he should avoid. Acorn studied him for a moment before going back down to his bunk.

"And, uh, what about you?" he asked his other cellmate.

"I'm in here for carving," came the soft reply, "do you like carving?"

"Not flesh or anything," said Gabriel nervously.

"I'm working on one now. See?" A green, bumpy hand lowered over the side of the bunk to show him the white stone lump that was the beginning of a sculpture.

"That's uh…nice," Gabriel said. There was a creaking from the bunk above his and the Goblin climbed down the ladder to look at him. The Goblin had green, bumpy skin and messy black hair. He had an almost hopeful expression.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Clayface asked.

"What does that entail exactly?"

_Troll Kingdom, Castle…_

Castiel groaned softly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Looky-look. The warlock is awake," came a female voice to his left. He blinked and looked around. The three people, or trolls he supposed he should call them now, were standing a little ways off, looking at him. Castiel felt a cool breeze against his stomach and glanced down. His white shirt was unbuttoned, his shoes and socks were gone, and he was strapped to a wooden chair.

"You're a captive of the merciless Trolls now," Harry growled happily.

"Merciless!" agreed Maggie.

"Without mercy!" added Ed. Maggie grabbed one of Castiel's feet.

"Who runs your Kingdom?" she asked.

"My Kingdom? What?" muttered Castiel.

"Who's in charge!" Maggie demanded, bending his toes back. Castiel cried out in pain.

"The President!" he told them.

"He's trying to rally an army against us isn't he?" Ed asked.

"No!" Castiel yelped as Maggie bent his toes back again.

"This is gonna be a looong torture session," Harry growled gleefully.

"Please stop! I'll tell you anything you want to know!" Castiel pleaded.

"No. First we torture, then you talk. It's better that way. Rush a torture, ruin a torture," Harry smirked. The sound of the iron door opening caught the trolls' and Castiel's attention.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed as the door closed. There was a shuffling sound and then a chain was being pulled, opening another pair of iron doors.

"Please Dad, take off the shoes," pleaded Ed.

"With these shoes I'm all powerful," rasped a voice from thin-air. Castiel was becoming quite worried.

"Just take them off?" asked Maggie. Suddenly there was a shimmering in the air and golden glitter seemed to trickle down towards the ground from somewhere in the air, revealing a taller, what Castiel assumed to be, troll. This troll wore a spiked leather jacket and leather pants, as well as an iron crown atop of his light brown hair. The troll had a cruel face, made even more sinister by his malicious smirk. He stooped to pick up a pair of gaudy gold shoes and placed them on the dais in the middle of the room full of shoes which had been behind the doors.

"Where have you idiots been?" asked the troll, "You're a day late!"

"Sorry Dad," Harry replied, somewhat sheepishly as the taller troll pushed passed them.

"Who is this?" he demanded, ignoring his children, "You were supposed to get the dog."

"Forget the dog Dad, this is a powerful Warlock!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, "He is from another Kingdom!"

"The mythical 10th Kingdom!" Maggie put in.

"Talked of only in myth!" added Ed.

"What are you talking about! There's no 10th Kingdom," snarled the older troll.

"But there is!" insisted Harry.

"He trapped us in a box of matches!" Ed told him indignantly. Maggie growled and nodded.

"You were captured? By this…_boy_?" sneered the troll. He glowered at his children for a moment. "How many soldiers did you kill before you escaped?"

"None," Ed said.

"None survived!" amended Maggie. The troll nodded then glared at them.

"Who wants to be whipped first!" he snapped.

"Wait Dad! We stole a piece of magic from them!" Harry told him, hoping to appease their father. He picked up a leather satchel and pulled out the little white rectangle. Maggie reached over and pushed her finger against the device and music blasted out.

"_Last Friday night! Yeah we danced on table tops, and we took to many shots, think we kissed but I forgot!"_ came from the little white rectangle.

"It's about a wild party that only happens on Fridays," Maggie explained, dancing a little to the music.

"The King has not told me everything it seems," the troll said to himself, his black eyes narrowing in suspicion.

_Prison…_

Gabriel was cleaning the floor outside of Henriksen's office when a quiet 'Gabriel' came from behind the door.

"Sam?" Gabriel whispered.

"You have to get me out of here! These men are trying to poison me," Sam told him.

"How am I supposed to get you out? I don't have a key!" Gabriel replied.

"Hold on!" Sam said. After a few moments a key slid out from under the door. Gabriel picked it up.

"Make an imprint of that on your soap, then get a replica made. Please hurry!" Sam instructed. Gabriel made a quick imprint and slid the key back under the door.

_Dining Hall a few hours later, Prison…_

Gabriel was sitting at a table with Acorn, Clayface, and several others who he didn't know. There was a bowl of dark green _stuff_ in front of him. He decided not to try it.

"Hey, uh, do any of you know who I should go to if I wanted something made? Something…metal?" Gabriel asked.

"If you want anything made, traded, or borrowed you want to go see the Tooth Fairy, the Prison Dentist," Acorn told him.

"How do I go see the, uh, Tooth Fairy?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Come 'ere," said one of the guys Gabriel didn't know. Gabriel leaned forward and the guy socked him in the jaw.

_Tooth Fairy's Office, Prison…_

Gabriel pushed the door to the Tooth Fairy's office and walked inside. A scruffy looking man with large butterfly wings turned to him. He was wearing a pink tutu.

"That's no good! They'll all have to come out!" the Tooth Fairy told him.

"What!" exclaimed Gabriel.

"Sit down," the Tooth Fairy said, gesturing to the wooden chair in the center of the room. Gabriel warily did as he was told.

"Now to put on the Straps of Comfort," the Tooth Fairy muttered, strapping Gabriel into the chair.

"Would you like some candy?" asked the Tooth Fairy.

"Candy? You're a dentist!" Gabriel was a bit shocked, though admittedly he did want some candy.

"Bah!" the Tooth Fairy grumbled, putting the jar away. He turned back to face Gabriel. "Now, tell me, does this hurt?" The man tugged on Gabriel's loose tooth, causing Gabriel to hiss in pain.

"Good, good. Now, does this hurt?" the Tooth Fairy backed up, rushed him, and yanked out the tooth.

"Holy shit!" Gabriel exclaimed, putting his hand to his mouth as soon as the Tooth Fairy released the straps.

"Which of these replacement teeth would you like?" asked the Tooth Fairy, showing him an array of different teeth of all sizes and colors which were arranged on a brown cloth.

"Those are nice," Gabriel commented, pointing to one that looked the most like his original tooth. "But, wait. I need something made." He pulled out the bar of soap with the key imprint. The Tooth Fairy took it from him.

"What's it worth to ya?" he asked. Gabriel though for a moment before, reluctantly, handing him the bag of lollipops he'd hidden in his clothes. The Tooth Fairy grinned and snatched up the candy.

_Troll Castle…_

The Troll King, as Castiel gathered from the crown, strode over to him and leaned close.

"You will dance for me, and then tell me everything I want to know," he leered.

"I'm not much of a dancer...really," Castiel said worriedly as the Troll King turned and made his way over to the room of shoes. He picked something up.

"You will dance when you wear these," he assured Castiel, turning around to show him the pair of iron shoes. Castiel's eyes widened in horror as the Troll King walked over to a fireplace and placed the iron shoes on a grate above the flames.

"Wake me when they turn red!" he told his children as he stormed out of the room. Harry, Maggie, and Ed grinned nastily at Castiel. They headed over to him to continue their own torture of him when something went flying in through the open window and smacking Ed in the head, knocking him unconscious. Harry and Maggie looked at each other, confused, before going over to the tall white box that had a red bow on top.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"There's a card," Maggie noticed. Harry picked it up and opened the little card.

"_To Troll King Alistair_," read the eldest troll.

"What could it be?" Maggie wondered.

"Looks like it could be boots," Harry said and placed his leg against the box to measure how tall they could be. "It looks like they'd be more my size too."

"I want them!" Maggie exclaimed. The two growled and lunged at each other. They ended up smacking their heads together and knocking themselves out. Castiel looked around and began to struggle against the leather straps holding him in the chair.

"Hello!" called a male voice. Castiel looked up to see Sam's brother swinging through the window into the room on a rope. He landed in the room and smirked at the unconscious trolls.

"Trolls are such morons," Dean muttered before sauntering over to Castiel. "I'm here to rescue you." Castiel frowned at him suspiciously.

"What?" Dean demanded. Castiel said nothing and Dean rolled his eyes as he got to work releasing Castiel.

"So, Cas, impressed by my entrance?" he asked, gesturing towards the window.

"'Cas'?" Castiel asked, deciding to ignore the rest of Dean's question.

"Yeah, it's easier to say than your full name. Anyway, let's get out of here. We can either take the corridor or go back out the window," Dean replied, looking back and forth between the door and the window. Cas made his way over to where his shoes and socks had apparently been tossed and put them back on. Dean was about to go with the corridor when angry voices carried in from behind the doors.

"Window it is," he said, turning. Dean was about to head for the window when he spotted Cas who was standing in front of the ugly golden shoes, staring at them intensely.

"Cas, come on, we gotta go," Dean told him.

"These shoes made him invisible," Cas said, hesitantly reaching towards them.

"Don't touch them!" Dean warned.

"I'm not going to touch them," Cas replied, making a liar of himself by picking them up.

"Leave them and let's go!" insisted Dean and tugged Cas towards the window.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello. I apologize for my lack of updates, but I have been crazy busy what with SATs and tests and a final exam. Anyway, I shall try to update a little more frequently. Please read and review._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own squat! TT_TT_

_**Warning:** Mild mention of drugs? It's not horrible, but, I thought I'd mention it, just in case._

**Chapter 6**

_Bean Stock Forest_

"Is this really the safest option?" Castiel asked as he followed Dean through the dark, truthfully freaky looking, forest of bean stocks.

"Yeah. If we took the road we'd have been caught by now. Besides, this place is deserted," Dean replied. Cas frowned doubtfully but didn't argue. They passed by a statue of a young boy, the name 'Jack' was the only visible part of the plaque; the rest was covered in moss and had been worn away by time. Dean had detected Cas' doubt and began explaining about the giants and the stocks. After a few moments he froze. Cas' scent had diminished. Dean looked around and growled.

"Cas, please don't tell me you took the Troll King's Magic Shoes?" he mumbled. He scented the air and took off.

††††††††††††

Cas pushed through some bushes and paused by a tree. There was a crackling sound, almost like something short-circuiting, and suddenly a spiral of golden dust floated down around him, making him visible once more.

"Found you!" Cas yelped and spun around, hands coming up in fists. Dean chuckled. "Those shoes weren't properly recharged." Cas frowned and stepped out of them. He picked them up.

"How did you find me any way?" Castiel asked.

"You have a very distinctive scent," Dean leered. He then snatched the shoes away and put tucked them into his leather jacket.

"Hey!" Cas exclaimed, reaching for the shoes. Dean grabbed his hands and pinned them back against the tree. After a moment he let go.

"Let's get going. The place may be abandoned, but that doesn't mean the Trolls won't come looking through here," Dean said. Cas gave an indignant huff, but followed him regardless.

After a few minutes of walking the sharp barks of hounds reached their ears.

"Damn! The Trolls are after us! Come on," Dean growled. He grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him towards a bean stock.

††††††††††††

The Troll King led the way with his most trusted hounds. He was thoroughly pissed off with his idiot children. Troll henchmen with their own hounds took off in other directions, hoping to flush the fugitive out. Harry, Maggie, and Ed were the last in the group. Maggie looked around sneakily and stopped her brothers.

"Hey, guys, guess what I've got!" Maggie said excitedly.

"What?" grumped Ed.

"Magic Mushrooms," Maggie said, pulling out a leaf and unrolling it for them to see.

"Nicey-nice!" Harry exclaimed.

"I took this once before and I saw fairies for _three days_!" Maggie told them. They snickered and began snorting the powdered mushrooms before hurrying after their father and the hounds.

††††††††††††

Dean sighed in relief when the trolls left.

"Good, for a minute there, I was actually worried," Dean muttered. Cas turned a glare on him and was about to snap when he saw something that made him pause.

"What is that?" he asked warily, gesturing. Dean looked down and smirked.

"That? That's just my tail," he said. The large, fluffy grey-brown tail wagged happily. "You can touch it if you want." Cas stared for a moment, considering, then he reached over and stroked the tail. Dean had to fight back a moan.

_Snow White Memorial Prison…_

Gabriel had managed to get the key the Tooth Fairy had made to Sam; however, he had gotten caught and was punished with multiple lashes with a whip made from a bean stock. He grumbled and pushed open the door to his cell. And froze. Acorn and Clayface turned from the tunnel in the wall behind the poster of Prince Dean and Prince Sam that all cells had.

"You guy's found a way out!" Gabriel cried out joyously.

"Oh great, now we'll have to kill him," Acorn growled.

"What!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"No. He's my friend. I believe we can trust him," Clayface replied mildly. He walked up to Gabriel and held out his hand. In it was the carving the goblin had been working on. It was a little stone depiction of what, surprisingly, looked like himself, Cas, Dean, and a Great Dane. The inscription on the bottom said "Team Free Will; the Four Who Saved the 9 Kingdoms".

"Here," Clayface said.

"Thanks," replied Gabriel, taking the carving and putting it in his pocket. Acorn and Clayface climbed into the tunnel and quickly disappeared. Gabriel grinned and followed.


End file.
